Burning Light
by BlackRoseDragonCK
Summary: One-shot. This is a rewrite of Tea's flashback about when she first met Yami in the Face Off part 1 episode of Yu Gi Oh. Tagged as horror for what happens to Tea's attacker. I don't own Yu Gi Oh.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Gi Oh.**

**Author's Note: This is a rewrite of the flashback Tea has in the Final Face Off part one episode of Yu Gi Oh (the one where she's thinking about the first time she saw Yami and gets attacked by the perv in the jumpsuit). I've rewritten it so that Yami and the jumpsuit creep's confrontation is a bit different. I also kinda mixed the 4kids dialogue with the Japanese.**

Deep within the cryptic chambers of the Millennium Puzzle, Yami Yugi's meditation was interrupted when he suddenly felt his host's mind being violently ripped from consciousness. Concerned, he peered out of the ancient artifact to see what was happening and was met with a disturbing scene.

Yugi had attempted to protect Tea from a man with glasses wearing a green jumpsuit, and had been thrown against a wall and knocked out as a result. The brunette cried out in alarm and lunged at the creep, grabbing his wrist and sinking her teeth into his arm. He yelped in pain and angrily shoved her into a wall, causing the girl to smack her head and fall into unconsciousness like her rescuer.

The jumpsuit-clad man grinned sickly and crept towards the fallen dancer. Yami's heart lurched when he saw a camera in the creep's hand, knowing all to well what his intentions were. Enraged, he allowed his soul to take over Yugi's body and growled,

"Turn and face me, coward."

"Wha?" The attacker turned around, looking confused.

"Let's see how bold you are when someone stands up to you." The Pharaoh continued. "Come play a little game with me now and you will learn your fate."

The creep's spectacle clad eyes narrowed as if he couldn't believe this star-headed pipsqueak was challenging him. "Are you crazy!"

Yami smirked. "Heh… it's a game I think even YOU could understand."

The duelist casually strolled over and picked up the camera his adversary had dropped, handing it to him and pulling a camera of his own seemingly out of nowhere.

"We'll each take one picture of each other. We get only one try and whoever takes the better picture wins. Simple, eh?" The Pharaoh's mouth curled into a slightly twisted smile. "If you win you go free…but if you lose, I will decide your fate."

Jumpsuit Man chuckled. "Heh… you ARE nuts. I'll take you on if it shuts you up. After all I AM a master photographer. There's no way I can lose!"

Yami did his best to suppress a smirk. He knew he could count on this creep to seize any opportunity to stroke his ego. Of course the Pharaoh could have easily mind crushed his adversary and gone on his way….but what fun would that be?

Jumpsuit Man grinned mockingly and said, "You go first. That cheap instant photo junk is nothing compared to my high-tech digital camera. Give it your best shot!"

Ignoring the jab, Yami raised his camera and very carefully snapped the photo. The picture came out dark and slightly blurry.

The Pharaoh's opponent smirked. "See? I told ya your cruddy camera was no match for mine." With that, he took his own photo and was met with an unpleasant surprise. The image displayed on his camera, was distorted by a large glare that made the picture almost completely indiscernible.

"What!"

Yami laughed and exclaimed, "Game over! I'm the winner." Suddenly, his triumphant grin changed into a frown and his piercing amethyst eyes narrowed. "Did you honestly think I handed you your camera out of courtesy? I needed an excuse to move to the area where it had landed so the flash would bounce off that mirror on the wall behind me."

The shadow game loser gasped in shock when he noticed a golden glowing eye appear on the boy's forehead. "What….what is going on?" he stuttered, backing away fearfully.

The Pharaoh grinned darkly. "Don't you know? The loser of a shadow game has to endure a penalty game as punishment! You would have been much wiser to back away from our little contest, but…..I knew that if you had time to do something so pathetic as to try to take advantage of my dear friend Tea, you would obviously have a moment to spare for my challenge!"

"L-let me outta here!" the doomed man cried, desperately pulling on the door handles, but they would not budge.

Yami let out a psychotic laugh and pointed at his victim, declaring, "Penalty Game! Burning Light!"

Suddenly, Jumpsuit Man found himself surrounded by stunningly beautiful girls. He gasped in confusion when they each pulled out cameras and the gasp turned into an agonized howl as the cameras began to flash. Each flash made him feel as if his very core was burning from the inside out. Yami appeared among the throng of females, the Eye of Horus glowing wickedly on his forehead and his lips curled into a cruel smile. Though he could clearly see the illusion he had placed in his opponent's head, to anyone else, it would look as though the man was being attacked by invisible forces.

Finally deciding his victim had suffered enough, the Pharaoh raised a hand and shouted, "Mind Crush!" destroying the man's mind. "Now….experience the consequences of your own evil."

Yami then turned his attention to tea. The girl was still lying against the wall, unconscious. He approached her and knelt down, gently brushing her chocolate colored bangs out of her face. "Tea? Are you all right?"

The brunette's sapphire eyes slowly opened and she looked up at him groggily. "Uhhh…Yugi….? Where's that guy….?"

The Pharaoh smiled. "It's all right. You won't have to worry about him anymore."


End file.
